Korrina Farting Her Butt Off
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Korrina's stomach grumbles, and she then starts to let loose her bad gassy self. Funky Kong attempts to bring some clarity to this stinky tale, while King Bob-omb and Goomboss wonder why they haven't jailed this female farting freak of nature yet.
1. Chapter 1

Funky Kong walked into the spotlight as he was in an empty warehouse that was somehow near his Funky Stadium, wearing his usual clothes he would wear for bike racing. "I would like to apologize to the audience on the grounds that they're about to lose their brain cells. Please advise to-"

Nearby the warehouse was Korrina farting so loudly, it caused the warehouse that Funky was in to collapse on itself, with the flatulent human girl blushing as her eyes widened.

"Sorry!" Korrina apologized, the female Pokemon gym leader unleashing one more bassy fart as she caused the entire area to shake. "I couldn't help myself! It just happened!"

King Bob-omb and Goomboss were then summoned to arrest Korrina from a flattened Funky, with the big bosses handcuffing Korrina. This didn't do much as Korrina erupted another brassy fart that caused her to go blasting off again, the two noseless kings looking at each other.

"We don't get paid enough for this shit," King Bob-omb stated while combing his mustache.

"Oh, I agree. We need more vacation days." Goomboss stated as he tilted himself to somehow adjust his royal crown, with it being a mystery on how he managed to get it onto his head in the first place since he lacks hands and arms.

"My, I didn't think I would be so gassy!" Korrina exclaimed while twirling about in the night sky, continuing to fart as she folded her arms together and thinking. "In fact, I'm gonna pull a funny moment, because holy crap does this remind me of the time I couldn't stop being so farty!"

Cue an unneeded flashback, as it was then shifted to a slightly rainy afternoon as Korrina and Tiny Kong watched Lucario and Pikachu doing battle on the coastal Route 8, with Lucario having the obvious edge over Pikachu due to the electric mouse mascot's typical power reset.

"Go Lucario! Go smash to the extreme!" Korrina exclaimed, her voice being Amy Rose's 4Kids voice actress as she raised her arms in the air.

"You know, I'm just here for the obligatory cameo," Amy Rose the pink girl hedgehog stated as she was sipping some tea while watching this, letting out a wet fart as she casually shrugged it off.

Tiny chuckled as she turned to Korrina, folding her arms together as she squeaked out a high pitched squeaker fart. "Gee, you sure are pumped up and excited!"

"You bet, Tiny girl!" Korrina remarked as she wrapped her right arm around Tiny, pointing at the sky with a wink. "Nothing could stop be from wanting to get strong and active!"

Korrina's stomach growled, with both her and Tiny laughing sheepishly as Lucario and Pikachu stopped in their paths to turn to Korrina.

"Looks like I'm feeling hungry again!" Korrina exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, facing Tiny. "Say, do you happen know any place we can go to eat?"

Tiny thought for a moment as she rubbed her chin with her left hand while brushing back her blonde hair with her right hand. "Hmm... well, we can go find a warp portal that will take us to Seaside Hill. I heard they have a lot of good places there to just chill out and stuff. I think we can take a train-"

"Sounds great! Let's go and-" Korrina then felt something move in her stomach as she let out a brassy fart, her eyes widening as she blushed, feeling more embarrassed. " _O-oh my!_ "

"Oh, that's small talk girl!" Tiny laughed as she took in a deep breath and unleashed a raunchy fart that puffed up the back of her pants, laughing. "See? It's all about how you want your farts to be! I mean, I'm known for my farting!" She then let out a variety of different farts, most of them being bubbly as she spoke while farting, "My name might be tiny, but my body isn't!"

"And that's our cue to leave," Lucario whispered to Pikachu as the two Pokemon decided to leave the gassy girls to stink up the route.

"Oh, I'm way ahead of you on that," Pikachu nodded in agreement as they decided to head into a much better fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Funky Kong walked into the spotlight as he was in a voided warehouse that was somewhat near his Funky Stadium, wearing his usual white shirt and blue shorts he would wear for bike racing, having his yellow toolkit around his waist. "I would like to apologize to the audience on the grounds that... wait, I could have sworn I said this before." He scratched his head that was covered by his red bandana as he shrugged, shaking his head. "Oh well, as I was saying, I'm sorry for the viewers, for they're about to lose their brain cells. Please advise-"

Nearby the warehouse was Korrina farting so much fart gas so loudly, it caused the warehouse that Funky was in to collapse on itself, with the flatulent human girl blushing as her eyes widened in shock of her powerful flatulence.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Korrina apologized, the female Pokemon gym leader unleashing one more bassy fart as she caused the entire area to shake as she shook herself from shock. "I couldn't help myself! It just happens to me on a regular basis!"

King Bob-omb and Goomboss were then summoned to do some police activity, approaching Korrina as they attempted to arrest her, only to be blasted high into the sky by one of her explosive farts. Korrina blushed as she felt the need to get new underwear, while King Bob-omb and Goomboss looked at each other.

"Is it just me, or did this chapter feel too similar?" King Bob-omb suggested as he briefly took off his yellow royal crown and shined it, placing back on his bulbous head. "Something about this seems too familiar..."

"Aye, it feels like it was just the first chapter copy pasted with no effort." Goomboss commented as he squinted his eyes. "That, or I'm overthinking it. Probably the latter, methinks."


	3. Chapter 3

"You thought we were gonna do a retread of this for the third time, huh?" Funky Kong chuckled as he was polishing his surfboard while sitting on his Flame Runner, with the lights illuminating off of him and his shiny bod. "Well you thought wrong, because we here like to make our stories more unique compared to the past, since in the present we're always thinking ahead for the future so that we don't have to go through-"

Korrina farted out a huge bassy explosion that caused one of the private rooms within the Funky Stadium that the two were in to collapse, with the gassy girl giggling in an embarrassed tone as she rubbed the back of her head, still farting as most girls in these stories would.

"Sorry, funky monkey... I can't help it if my farts are destructive!" Korrina apologized, with her flatulence being muffled by the rubble she was in. "I don't know how to hold myself back!"

"You don't, but we do!" King Bob-omb said as he and the Goomba King showed up on the scene to arrest her. "And we're here to put a stop to this flatulent mayhem that you keep causing!"

"Eep!" Korrina gasped as she popped her entire body out of the rubble via her farting, peeing herself from getting spooked. "Where did you come from?"

"Blame the developers!" Goomboss shouted as he and the Big Bob-omb proceeded to attack the stinky female gym leader in an unflattering fashion like their actual boss battles would entail. "And you can think on how to control yourself, in the slammer!"

And in turn, Korrina farting her butt off would continue on, even with her knocked out and sent to jail.

 _Expecting Anything Else? **Too Bad!**_


End file.
